Zetsubou
by Shirohane
Summary: While watching the two from afar, the only thing I had wished for was their happiness. But the only result of their love was despair... Sasuke x Naruto.


Zetsubou: -Kono Hi wo Kagiri ni-

25001 hit Request: SasuNaru Only Novel

For **Chibi Chidori**. Thank you!

"Ah! Welcome back, Sasuke!"

Naruto promptly leapt up from his seat and gathered his long robe around his slender body before he ran towards us. He was quickly swept off his feet by his eager lover, and the only thing that showed from Sasuke's arms was bright strands of gold-colored spikes. Even that was soon hidden when Sasuke hugged Naruto even more tightly, affectionately rubbing his cheek against the top of Naruto's head. Not only was it embarrassing to watch the two clinging to each other like they haven't seen each other for the last ten years (Sasuke left for the mission five hours ago), but it was irritating to just stand and watch.

Honestly. Go back home and screw like bunnies for all I care, but accept the heaven-forsaken mission reports so we can go home and sleep. Us normal humans do need sleep, you know.

"Hokage-sama," Neji finally cut in. His voice sounded strained. "Remember what we discussed last time about the dignity and pride of being a _hokage_? And how it isn't the best idea to be so bluntly obvious that you're gay? And why you should do _work_ when you're in the office?"

"But most importantly, will you please accept the mission reports so we can go home? Hopefully some time today? Please?" I dryly added. Sasuke and Naruto finally broke apart, and with an embarrassed laughter, Naruto held out his hands for our reports. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away and collected the report, then slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made him blush bright red.

I was really, really glad that Sasuke whispered whatever it was that he said.

As we trooped out of the _hokage_'s office, we did our best to ignore Sasuke sexually harassing Naruto behind us. I mean, it's about time we get used to Sasuke doing the nasty to Naruto. Sometimes I could swear the guy's some kind of exhibitionist.

"But Sasuke, you said you won't use them! You've promised! Sasuke you liar!"

Naruto's wailing voice made us walk faster. I didn't hear anything. I did _not_…

"FuwaaaaaanBut you said we'll only do it at home; it hurts when I have to bend over the desk! Besides, once you start you do it all night and I don't want to sleep in this building! Stupid Sasuke, I—Mmph? Nn… Nn? A… aaan…"

I think I should refuse to go to the _hokage_'s office when Sasuke's around.

Even now, when I think about the two, I get a headache. It wasn't really a surprise when Sasuke and Naruto announced their relationship to us few months ago. Unless you were seriously mentally challenged (and I'm sorry to say some of our friends were not the brightest individuals in the world), it wasn't hard to see that the two had something going on between them since they were kids. Sasuke made it no secret that his hobby was stalking Naruto, and he didn't try especially hard to hide the fact that he's always staring at Naruto's ass, either. Early summer, when Sasuke and Naruto were sixteen or so, Naruto had trouble walking for few days. After that he constantly complained of back pain, and Sasuke growled at us if we so much as looked at Naruto.

Couldn't be more obvious, could it? I'm still wondering why Sakura screamed and fainted when Sasuke said he's Naruto's sweetheart and they'd be living together from now on, like that was big news or something. But then again, as I said, some of us are not really bright. Sakura's just special in her own little way, that's all. She's still a great kid, even if she's special.

Anyway, most of us were relieved that they made their relationship public, since Naruto was doing his best to keep their relationship a secret and it was really sad to watch. I almost felt bad for the little guy, the way he always tried to act like he and Sasuke were still rivals and they hated each other's guts when his neck was covered with Sasuke's teeth marks. So it's great that they were going out and having the time of their life with each other. The only problem with this whole business was that Sasuke acted like a male dog in heat and he wouldn't leave Naruto _alone_. What they did in their spare time was none of my business, but I really, really didn't want to see my friend and village leader naked and screaming underneath my other friend and comrade. We're all adults; I was aware that we have our needs. That did not mean that Sasuke should slip his perverted hand inside Naruto's clothing whenever and wherever he damn well pleased. Our village children did not need sex education from our hokage and anbu member.

But even when I thought the two were going overboard with the public display of affection, I couldn't help the small smile rising to my lips at the thought of the two. I was really happy for them. When Sasuke left the village, I thought that'll be the end of everything. In the worst case scenario, Sasuke and Naruto might've killed each other. Instead everything turned out well, and Naruto became the hokage he desired so much with the man he loves the most by his side. Sasuke also looked truly happy, and the two changed a lot by being together. Mostly in a good way. Unfortunately Naruto's not so naïve about sex anymore.

It's fine if you two continue to gross us out. Just… continue to always smile happily, by each other's side. The happiness that you two finally grasped after so much hardship and tears… Please never let go of that happiness.

* * *

Naruto looked up from writing and smiled at me. "What is it?" 

"You've had that cold for quite a while now, didn't you?" I asked, setting down a cup of hot tea in front of Naruto. "I've brought you your medications. But wouldn't it be better for you to go see Tsunade-sama again? Obviously the medications aren't doing their job."

Hint of shadow seemed to fleet across Naruto's face, but he remained smiling. "…You talk just like Sasuke… It's only a cold. It'll soon go away."

Naruto paused to harshly cough into the sleeve of his robe. His small body heaved with the effort, and when he stopped, blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth. The dry, hacking coughs were getting worse. Naruto had visibly gotten thinner, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to grow larger every day. Even if he insisted that it was a common cold, if he was sick for more than two months, obviously there was something wrong. Naruto thoughtfully wiped the blood away from his lips. He suddenly turned and looked up at me.

"…Are you busy this week?"

"No, not this week. Why?"

"Why don't we all gather and drink some alcohol at the end of the week? It was a pretty stressing week, wasn't it? Let's relax and talk."

This wasn't the first time that Naruto had suggested this. Even though Naruto couldn't hold alcohol for his life, he liked to drink and socialize with his friends. Even though this was something that I've been asked to at least once a month, somehow I felt a heavy weight settle into my stomach this time. I had a really strange feeling, looking at Naruto asking me such a question with his haunted, huge eyes and pale face. Why did I feel a shadow lurking behind his smile?

I nodded.

* * *

There was no strength behind Naruto's smile. Even when he was talking and laughing, his eyes looked like he was crying. Strange feeling kept nagging at me. Even though Naruto was the one who called us out, he barely ate anything, and was only able to give us forced smiles. Sasuke, too, looked haggard. 

A loud crack, like sound of a whip being crashed against a hard surface, resounded across the murky sky. Because I had forgotten to bring an umbrella with me, I quickened my pace. I didn't want to get caught in the downpour. I worriedly looked up at the sky, then I started to run. Lighting flashed across the sky, making everything light up brilliantly before submerging the world in darkness again.

"Ouch!"

I stumbled back as something crashed against me. I nearly lost my balance and fell to the ground, but managed to catch myself. I turned my head to look at the person that I ran into, hurriedly lowering my head. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I…"

My voice died in my throat. I had never seen Sasuke look so disheveled in all years of my acquaintance with him. His hair was tumbling all over his eyes, his shirt only half-tucked in and one of his shoes missing. He looked like a cornered wild animal, his eyes lost and furious and pained all at the same time. The child clutched my shirt, trembling violently.

"Naruto! Naruto… He… he!"

"What about Naruto? Sasuke, calm down!"

"Fever… Doctor! Naruto is… He… can't! Doesn't…"

Without another word I started to run towards Sasuke's home. I called over my shoulder, "Hurry and bring Tsunade-sama! If she's not at the central, Shizune-san should know where she is!"

Sasuke splinted away without replying. Another rumble of thunder resounded, then a heavy shower of rain started. The rain was so thick that milky mist immediately rose up from the ground, making everything hazy and obscure. Through the rain I continued to run. My footsteps seemed to match against the beat of my heart. Anxiety clutched at my heart. I slipped and fell to the ground, skinning my knee in the process. I pulled myself up and continued to run. The skinned knee throbbed painfully. I tasted copper at the back of my throat. But if I didn't hurry, I felt as if I'd never be able to see Naruto's smile again.

The door was locked, so I kicked it open. Water dripped across my face. I wiped it away with back of my hand, kicking off my shoes. I stumbled towards the second floor, where Sasuke and Naruto slept. I opened the door and found Naruto curled up at the corner of the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around his petite body. He was tossing and turning, his face a bright red. I felt his forehead and flinched. He was burning up.

"Naruto. Naruto?" I asked, shaking him. Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto!"

Biting into my lower lip, I measured his pulse and nearly dropped his hand in shock. The pulse was impossibly fast, each throb nearly branding into the next throb of blood pumping across his veins.

"…"

"What?" I asked, leaning closer to him. Naruto forced himself to open his eyes, but his eyes looked milky, as if thin, half-transparent film had been placed over his eyes.

"Sa…suke."

"Sasuke will be here soon, Naruto," I said, pushing back his hair away from his damp forehead. Naruto took a shuddering breath.

"Sasuke… Remember… what we talked about… few months ago?"

"…I'm not Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke will be—"

"Don't… die."

"Naruto…"

"You've… promised me. Because…"

There was a crashing noise downstairs, followed by thudding of feet. The door all but flew off of its hinges as Sasuke rushed in, closely followed by the former hokage. Sasuke kneeled next to Naruto. The liquid that ran down his cheeks were probably rain drops. Naruto continued to speak, gazing up at the ceiling—perhaps beyond the ceiling.

"Because… If you commit suicide… we can't meet again."

"Don't… talk, you idiot," Sasuke choked out. His entire body was shaking.

"If you don't… commit suicide… surely, we'll be able to meet again in much more beautiful place. Then… we'll always be together, so… please… don't die…"

Naruto's voice was becoming more and more faint. I numbly watched the color drain out of his face. I watched his breathing growing quicker and shallower. I watched his soft, small body stiffen more and more.

"What are you doing just standing there! Finish that corner!" Tsunade screeched, bringing me out of my daze. I bit down on my thumb and started to complete the seal that Tsunade was making, but my hand shook so much that my blood kept spilling to wrong places.

"Just… wanted to be with Sasuke… a little longer…"

I sharply looked up at Naruto's voice. Naruto violently shuddered, then he suddenly went limp. Shizune, who had closed her eyes to concentrate upon his pulse, opened her eyes.

"…There is no more pulse, Tsunade-sama…"

My head suddenly emptied. I couldn't think. I watched Tsunade and Shizune attempting to revive Naruto. I watched Sasuke's face drain completely of color until it resembled a beautiful porcelain doll. Even his lips had turned white. Then his lips crooked into a smile.

"You're… kidding me."

He slowly collapsed to his knees, staring at Naruto's face. Naruto didn't look like he was in pain any longer. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping. Sasuke started to chuckle low in his throat.

"What kind of joke is this, you dunce… Trying to scare me like that… Wake up. Wake up, Naruto…"

Sasuke shook Naruto. When the corpse limply moved, Sasuke started to laugh and scream hysterically. "This isn't funny you dumbass! Wake up! I'm telling you to wake up! NARUTO WAKE UP!"

The raindrops that ran down my cheeks felt hot.

* * *

It was to be expected. Hosting two souls in one body itself would strain the cells to their very limits, but Naruto was a host for a demon fox who created enormous amounts of chakra. Making chakra required cells to work, to metabolize, to convert glucose into ATPs which in turn changed into specialized heating energy known as chakra. Naruto's tiny body overworked its cells to death to sustain such a huge level of chakra. Medically speaking, it wasn't at all strange for the cells to go through apoptosis before their time was due. 

But because Naruto was our friend, we didn't think about his death objectively. We believed that he'll always be by our side, that he'll always smile for us. Even I, who was studying medicine, pushed off thinking seriously about his death. I vaguely thought that he would die earlier than us, but I had put the figure to late fifties. I didn't even consider that his body would just shut down and he would die when he was only twenty-three. Because Gaara—the only other example of a demon-host we knew—died when he was only eighteen, we had no idea when Naruto's body would break down.

Tsunade-sama knew. She also knew how much pain Naruto was going through. Taking massive overdoses of cell-regenerating drugs, Naruto had struggled to live for the past three months. Just breathing must have been painful for him, yet he did his best to stay with us as long as possible. Or rather, he did his best to live with Sasuke was long as possible.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look up. He mutely stared at the freshly-dug grave, the sleeping spot we had chosen for Naruto. It was a very sunny place. There was a willow tree growing only a short distance away from it, and clusters of marigolds that resembled Naruto's hair grew in clumps around the grave. In this peaceful place Sasuke sat without doing anything, save eat and sleep.

"Sasuke, stand up. You can't just sit here like this. You know Naruto wouldn't want you to be like this—"

My head flung back and my jaw felt stiff. The world blurred for a second, then my jaw started to throb painfully. Sasuke was heavily breathing, glaring at me hatefully.

"Don't talk as if you know Naruto! What do you understand? What do you know!"

"…"

My fist connected nicely with Sasuke's stomach. He doubled over, his face contorting. I loomed over him. My voice came out a lot icier than I had intended it to be. "I don't understand anything, Sasuke. You're not letting us help you at all. What would Naruto think right now as he watches you from the heavens? The living has to continue living! You've promised him that you'll continue living, didn't you?"

Sasuke dryly laughed. "Quite… cruel of him to request that, don't you think…?"

I didn't reply.

"I can't even go crazy. If I'm insane—If I can forget everything—at least I'll be able to live. But he forbade be from dying, while he died and took half of my soul with him. I breath and I exist, but this is worse existence than death. You heard him, didn't you? While his body was shutting down and he couldn't even see or hear anymore, while he could barely manage to breath, he reminded me to continue to live. He told me not to die!"

Sasuke started to laugh hysterically again.

"Isn't that funny! Wallowing in despair like this… He wants me to live! Ahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

He collapsed on top of Naruto's grave, his entire body shaking with laughter.

"Ahahaha… leaving me all alone like this… As if he didn't know that the day that he died was the last day that I lived! What a bunch of nonsense! Hahahaha!"

I couldn't see what's in front of me anymore. Tears blurred my vision. As hot droplets outlined by cheeks, I tightly closed my eyes.

At the end of the day when the light diesto darkness, only despair is left.

* * *

-The End - 

I'm sorry for such a crappy work, Chibi-chan. Even though I made you wait so long, the result was not really satisfactory. Ahahaha. I'm certain this is not what you had in mind, but this is the limit of my skills. Please understand. (runs off towards the sunset)

Thank you very, very much for hitting the kiriban number!


End file.
